


Better Company

by Glacier_Llane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Elf reader, F/M, Female Reader, More tags to be added, Reader is a dark elf, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shivaisith language, hell yea dark elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Llane/pseuds/Glacier_Llane
Summary: After hundreds of years following your leader Malekith in search for the Aether, you come to realise that he wants the universe for himself, not for his people. An act of defiance forces Malekith to exile you, but on the way out of Svartalfheim, the flagship you were imprisoned in was seen as hostile by Asgardian warriors. Soon you were taken to their prison, where a certain prince resides.-An AU where Malekith doesn't go into hibernation-ATTENTION: I've discovered a plothole. Might rewrite. Won't be too different, just a few tweaks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. Welcome to my new story. I have habit of starting another one before I finish the others… but this plot has been in my head for awhile and I have just got to get it out. 
> 
> This first chapter is basically political bullshit and plot points, but you’ll get interactions with the trickster prince soon enough. 
> 
> /All italic/ dialogue is spoken in Shiväisith, the language of the Dark Elves. (Which is hella awesome, I might add)

"She refuses to speak, my king," Fandral stated, reluctantly looking at his fellow warriors, "Shall we.... _Eliminate_ her?" He asked meekly. He was not too keen on killing a beautiful woman. "She doesn't seem to be hostile," Sif added, and the warriors nodded. The king pursed his lips in thought. 

"Where did you find her?" He spoke, the warriors glanced at eachother before speaking. "She was a prisoner aboard the ship, my King," Hogun spoke up. Odin sighed and stood up from his throne. "Take me to her," 

* * *

You squinted your eyes as you entered Asgard. This realm is truly a realm of light. You passed the guardian Heimdall and he suspiciously eyed you, you looked back, but one of the guard nudged you forward. 

You were in shackles. Hardly a fitting ornament for someone of ‘royalty’. 

They led you down to the dungeons, and the prisoners turned their heads as you entered. Some stared in awe, some in bewilderment. But one particular man stared you down as you were placed in the cell across from him. You rubbed your wrists as you were released of the cuffs, and the force barrier came on, separating you from the rest of the world.   


"We don't see your kind very often," the man across your cell greeted you. You looked up and saw his face. He looked dashing, but mischievous. You saw a guard by the entrance try to stop the conversation, but another guard stopped him. "Maybe he could get her to talk," the other guard whispered, but they weren't exactly out of your earshot.   


You looked into the young man's eyes. He was slightly intrigued by the darkness in yours. "Why are you here? You don't seem like the ones who would dive into battle," he asked, but you did not answer him. He cocked his head to the side in wonder, "Can you understand me?"   


You blinked, you could tell that he was getting slightly annoyed by your silence. " _Who are you?_ " He suddenly spoke in your native tongue, surprising you. Many know of your language, but few speak it aside from your kind. " _My name is (y/n)_ ," you spoke. One of the guards rushed out the prison, presumably to call their king. 

" _Why are you here, (y/n)?_ " He asked, an arrogant smile graced his lips. Out of all the people, he was the one that made you talk. The doors of the dungeons opened and you put a finger to your lips, signalling him to be quiet. He smirked and stepped back to sit on his chair. 

Apparently the king was already on his way here, and upon hearing the news, the warriors walked faster to reach your cell. You looked down at them with a neutral expression. The king turned to the man across your cell and stared at him. "What did she say to you, Loki?" 

 _Oh, so this is the prince._ Loki just shrugged with a mischievous smile, and his father scowled as he turned to you. "Who are you?" The king questioned as he neared the force barrier, “And why were you imprisoned by your own people?" The prince's head perked up at the question, and he looked at you with a skeptical expression. You briefly glanced at him, but this caught the warriors' attention. The one you know as Fandral squinted at Loki. You stared at the king. He found your dark eyes mildly disconcerting. "Why?" He repeated, this time in a tone that was bordering on frustration. You smirked and rolled up your left sleeve. The runes inked into your forearm was opaque and clear, but no one with the king could read or understand them. The lady Sif was the first to speak to Loki, "What does it say?" 

Loki craned his neck to inspect the branding on your forearm, he read the runes and chuckled, gaining intrigued glares from the others. He gave you a grin, "My dear, I never thought a beautiful creature such as yourself would be imprisoned due to thievery," Their attention turned back to you as the words left his silver tongue. "What did you steal?" The king asked cautiously. You took out the item from inside your pocket, "The last Kursed stone," as you spoke the guards seized you and took the stone away from you. You chuckled, "I do not intend to use it," you said as they released you. 

"Then why have you brought it here?" The king held the stone in his hand, "Surely they would have taken it away from you," 

"What they know is that I have disposed of it. The flagship's purpose was to cast me away as it got further away from Home," you elaborated. "Why have you stolen it?" Odin asked. 

"I've grown weary of our leader. He says that he intends to make the universe belong to us, in eternal darkness. But I have seen the error of his ways," you spoke, and they stared at you in disbelief. "My people worship him as a god, they do his every bidding. Your father has bear witness to the fact that he is willing to do _anything_ to reach his goal," you spoke to the king, "he does not want the universe to be ours, he wants it to be _his_. Only few of us see this, and even fewer dare to speak of it," 

"Then why do _you_ , of all the dark elves, dare to oppose him?"   


"Be cause I am the last of his kin. And he could never kill me, not by his hand," Your statement gained mild shock from the crowd. 

__

__

“How do you intend to help us, then?” Volstagg spoke up, you turned to him. 

“Your former King has hidden away the Aether, and I presume not even his successors know where to find it,” you walked closer to the king. “That is correct, my father Bor hid it away to a place that even my guardian cannot see. I’ve tried to search for it as well,” King Odin spoke. “But it won’t be so for long. The convergence approaches,” you stressed, “When the borders between worlds become unclear, the presence of the Aether will be apparent to my kind,” The king stepped back in realisation. “I will help you find and reach it before they do,” 

“And what do you want in return?” Loki spoke, his voice laced with mirth. You looked up at him, he had a smirk on his face. “Surely you’re not doing this for nothing?” The warriors squinted at you. “When Malekith is eliminated, I would like a truce between our people. Be it as it once was before the war started,” you said to the king, but your eyes remained locked with Loki’s. “Very well,” Odin started, “But you will remain here for the time being. You will have to earn our trust,”

“Of course, my king,” you responded. 

"Tell us your name," Odin said, and you playfully glanced at the prince across the hall. Odin bitterly looked at his son. 

"Her name is (y/n)," Loki chuckled, smiling at you as the warriors left the dungeons. He seems quite enthralled to have better company.

* * *

_He held the dagger close to your throat with a scowl. “You have to do it, Malekith. She is a traitor,” Algrim spoke beside your grandfather, placing a hand on his shoulder. Malekith shrugged it away, “I cannot,” he said in a sigh, “I cannot kill one of my kin,”_

 

_“But she will oppose us, Malekith. With all her might,”_

 

_“I have lost my wife and son to war, Algrim. And if I shall lose my grandchild to the light, let her go down in a war as well,” he retracted his hand and pulled up your sleeves. He handed the dagger to Algrim and his palms made contact with the skin of your forearms and it burned. You held back your scream as his palm continued to burn the runes into your skin. “Cast her away. Here, she will only influence many,” Malekith said as the burning subsided, he turned his back to you as soldiers propped you up. He let out another sigh, and you could hear the disappointment in his tone._

 

_“Goodbye, my child,”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and want more... heheh
> 
> let me know!


End file.
